


June Bride

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established relationship?, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] RyuuMitsu's June Bride, as the title said.





	June Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Kris wanted June Bride RyuuMitsu  
> I want RyuuMitsu and it's late at night
> 
> Not owning this franchise and unbeta-ed as usual.

“Okay, everyone. We’ll start the shooting after 15 minutes!”

June has started and as such, the photoshoot for June Bridal has been in boom again. TRIGGER who has been gone independent doesn’t get as many as group work as they were before under Yaotome Production and as such, Anesagi took as much work as they could while being individual. Today, Ryuu had a model job for a magazine cover. Following the previous edition featuring elegant June Bridal with Nagi and Sougo, today he worked with Mitsuki from the same agency as those two for outdoor June Bridal. Donned in the rather more casual tuxedo but still in-white with a tone of green, their shoots covered from a balcony to the garden and around the beach. Yes, they were right now in one of Okinawa Resort.

Tenn and Gaku weren’t with him today, and neither were Anesagi as she accompanied those two instead; fortunately his co-model was Mitsuki whom he knew well.

The man was definitely looked as nervous as him, as he drank another big gulp of water, still careful of their makeup. The two exchanged glances and laughed sheepishly.

“Let’s do our best, Tsunashi-san!” Mitsuki gave a fistbump which Ryuu immediately returned, “Yeah!” It’s his hometown and they both couldn’t fail for this job.

The cameraman was someone they knew well and he was always serious about the job. When they acted not to his liking, he didn’t take a second to correct them. They were both lucky that their direction today was to be free, as the theme was the outdoor wedding. The shoot started from the balcony as the sun still high and the scenery was clear from the balcony. The door was opened and the curtain blew over both of them as they stood there holding their small bouquets.

In the garden they fell on the flowers, sat there and laid down mostly; although there were some cool shots by the flowers arch. As the sun began to set, they moved to the beach as they took off their tuxedo, rolled up their pants and walked along the beach. After everything wrapped up, they finally returned to the villa where they did the shoot in the balcony for one last shot.

As a commemorate, Mitsuki asked the stylist to keep the tuxedo on for a while and dragged Tsunashi to the balcony, “Let’s take a selfie!”

“Whoa!” When they get there, the view from the balcony has changed compared to their day shoot and they could clearly see the sunset beyond. The wind was still strong, and the wave was getting higher and louder to the ears. Mitsuki played around for a while, searching for a good spot as Ryuu fixed his attire (because Tenn and Gaku would comment on his selfie). He smiled a little remembering their job back then where they had to do wedding photoshoot as well and he was just as nervous back then too if not for both of them.

“Tsunashi-san, look!” Ryuu blinked and turned around to the voice, thinking Mitsuki was calling him for their selfie. He was frozen to his place when he saw the orange-hairs which shined just like the sunset wrapped in the clear curtain and the face was laughing widely. “This looks like a wedding veil.”

 _Yes it is_. Ryuu confirmed inwardly, unable to let out a voice and a clear remark beside the small blush on his cheeks.

Approaching Mitsuki who had began to think he was doing something silly since Ryuu had said nothing, he took the man’s hands in his and quietly said, “Would you let me do the honour to be your partner then?”

Mitsuki mouth agaped, his brain was between processing the words (it was out of nowhere and is this a joke?) and how cute and handsome when Ryuu said it and being bashful. Hiding his also apparent blushes with the no-helping clear curtain, Mitsuki grasped back the hand holding his and answered in his unusual quieter voice, “Sure, I guess.”

Later, even they both weren’t sure the selfie they posted on the SNS with the hashtag # we got married, followed with the announcement of the magazine cover, was supposed to be another joke advertisement or a hopeful thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me with how much a fiction could be a fiction and with so much IMEEJI SHIRO


End file.
